Ultimate
by Violet Aura
Summary: Robin has always been Starfire’s best friend, then Starfire gets a thought, could they be more? Songfic…RobStar!


**Summary: Robin has always Starfire's best friend, then Starfire gets a thought, could they be more? Songfic…RobStar!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Lindsay Lohan 's song, Ultimate…**

**A/N: Read and Review please!**

A shadow of a tall, alien girl walked through the halls of Titan's tower. She was just going over to the kitchen to make herself a snack, it was afternoon and the rest of her teammates were off doing something else, Beast Boy was playing video games and trying to get Raven to play with him, but the Azarathian was reading one of her latest books, Cyborg was tuning up his car and Robin was working on his files.

"Hmmm," Starfire mumbled as she ate her sandwich with mustard on it. "I think I shall go visit friend Robin," Starfire thought out loud, but not noticeable by anyone in that room.

**Robin's room**

"Hello, Friend Robin!" Starfire said as she walked into his room.

"Hey, Star" Robin told her; he was sitting on a chair, sipping a soda.

"Are you not working on you criminal files?"

"Oh, I'm done with that already" Robin replied.

"Glorious! Let us vacate the Tower and visit Jump City!" Starfire said as she twirled around.

"Sure, just let me get my coat" Robin said as he walked to his closet.

"I shall get mine too!" Starfire then ran to her room.

**Main Room**

"We're going to go out, you'll be okay?" Robin asked BB and Raven, since Cy was downstairs.

BB grunted. Raven let out a nod.

"Ok, let's go,

**You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again**

Flashback

_Starfire was crying in her room, her sister had been causing a big riot back in Tamaran, after Blackfire escaped from jail, she did all she could to make Tamaran an unhappy place, the pain was so unbearable for Starfire._

_Knock, Knock_

"_You may enter" Starfire said, wiping her eyes from her tears._

"_Star, you didn't come, to breakfast, anything wrong?" Robin asked, coming inside her room._

"_My…sister…she is causing havoc in Tamaran…" Starfire said, in between sobs._

"_Can't Galfore control her?"_

"_I am afraid not, her anger from being locked up in jail has made her grow more powerful than before" _

"_It's ok, Star, everything will be alright" Robin said, putting an arm around her._

"_Thank you, friend Robin" Starfire said then smiled at him._

_End Flashback_

"Star? Something wrong?" Robin asked, waving his and in front of her face.

"Oh! I am most sorry!" Star apologized.

'She's so cute when she thinks someone hates her' Robin thought.

"Friend Robin, now you are doing it!" Starfire giggled.

"Oh, sorry" Robin said then laughed along.

When they were walking along the road, this guy winked at Star and Robin scowled, but Starfire didn't notice, since she was to busy trying to give that same guy a death glare.

**I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you **

_Flash Back_

_This guy asked Star if she wanted to go to this dance with him, she said ok, and then she had the most boring time of her life, the songs were horrible, and the guy didn't know how to dance…when she arrived home, Robin jumped up from his seat on the couch…_

"_How was the dance, Star?" Robin asked._

"_It was not very nice" Starfire said and sat on the couch._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, my companion did not know how to dance"_

"_That bad, huh?" Robin asked, sensing the tone in her voice._

"_Yes"_

_After their quick chat, Rob and Star watched a movie with the rest of the Titans…_

_End Flashback_

**It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you**

"Robin, can we go to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked.

"Sure" Robin smiled at her broken English.

When they arrived at the mall, Robin and Starfire went to the fountain placed delicately in the middle of the mall.

"This is a wish fountain, Star"

"What is this fountain of wishes?" Star asked innocently.

"You make a wish by getiing a coin and throwing it in," Robin explained.

Starfire still had a confused expression her face and said, "Can you show me, friend Robin?"

"Sure" Robin got a coin, put it in Star's hand and he then held her hand and whispered, "Make a wish", and Star did, 'I wish friend Robin would become more than just my best friend', she nodded when she was finished. Robin grasped her hand tighter and threw the coin into the fountain.

"That is fun, friend Robin! May we do it again next time?"

"Sure" Robin smiled at her.

**You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again. **

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't I see

Next, Robin and Starfire went to the newly opened bridge in the park, Starfire was sitting on the sides of the bridge (The thing that you hold) when she lost her balance and completely forgot about her flying powers. Robin quickly grabbed her waist and brought her back to the bridge.

"Thank you, friend Robin, you saved my life"

"But on thing bugs me, Star, why didn't you just fly?" Robin asked, a little worried.

"Um," Starfire felt ashamed, then it started to rain.

"Never mind, let's go home"

**You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you**

When they arrived home, Star's hair was on her face and wet because of the rain. Robin thought it looked cute, and without thinking, he put a strand of her hair in the back of her ear.

"Thank You, friend Robin" Starfire then blushed.

"No prob" Robin then looked away then blushed too.

After moments of silence, Starfire said then said she had to dry off, but Robin stopped her.

**You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you**

"Star, wait!" he called.

"Yes?"

"Um, can we talk?"

"Alright"

They were now in the empty kitchen, with everyone else in their rooms, so they were alone.

"Star, you're my best friend, right?"

"Of course"

"Then have you ever thought that we could be more than just friends?" Robin said very, very shyly, which was unlikely of him.

"Actually, I have," Star replied.

"How did you think about it?"

"I thought it was great" Star smiled.

"Me too" Robin didn't wait a second any longer and kissed her on the lips, which Starfire, of course, kissed back.

**You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!Review please!Thanks!**


End file.
